


Linger

by runaway11



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Cowboy Michael Guerin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes Use Their Words, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, Minor Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Wild Pony (Roswell)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway11/pseuds/runaway11
Summary: Alex sits in his car in the wild pony parking lot trying to squash down the panic that has been manifesting all day. “He can do this” he thinks to himself.Was Alex really about to perform at the Wild Pony open mic night?
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything. Be nice.
> 
> Song is Linger by The Cranberries

Alex sits in his car in the wild pony parking lot trying to squash down the panic that has been manifesting all day. “He can do this” he thinks to himself.

It is a normal Friday night for Michael which means he is sat at the bar drinking and talking with Maria when she is not too busy serving Roswell’s finest.

Friday is open mic night at the wild pony and maria is about to get the first performer started when she looks up and sees Alex manes walk in with his head held high and an air of confidence around he that she hasn’t seen since they were teenagers. As she shakes off the surprise, she cannot help but look towards her boyfriend and finds him looking equally as shocked and staring at Alex.

Michael tries his hardest to avoid looking in Alex’s direction but feels drawn to him when he tries to subtly look over his shoulder around the bar his eyes fine Alex immediately and is shocked to find him already staring at him. They maintain eye contact and everything around them seems to quieten and dim like someone turning down the lights around them, both unable to break the connection and look away.

A bottle being set down on the bar in front of Michael startles him back to reality, turning back towards the bar he finds maria looking at him with a slightly disappointed and hurt look. He takes the beer and avoids looking anywhere but the sticky bar in front of him.

Alex has been trying his hardest to pay attention to those on stage but can feel his nerves getting worse with each performance. His heart rate jumps from 0 to 100 in an instant when he sees the girl helping run the open mic night, indicating that he is next up.  
As Alex takes the stage he looks around and sees Michael sneaking a look at him over his shoulder, this makes Alex’s heart skip a beat as he aims a small smile at the ground as if to hide it.

“Hey everyone. I am Alex. this is the first time I’ve ever done anything like this so be nice, alright”. earning a few laughs from the crowd, Alex began to play.

_“If you, if you could return_   
_Don't let it burn_   
_Don't let it fade_   
_I'm sure I'm not being rude_   
_But it's just your attitude_   
_It's tearing me apart_   
_It's ruining every day”_

As Alex started singing Michael immediately knew what song Alex had chosen. They used to listen to this song as teenagers spread out in the back of his truck trading kisses and pretending nothing else existed. Hearing Alex singing it here and now he knew he was being called out in front of everyone.

_“I swore I would be true_   
_And fellow, so did you_   
_So why were you holding her hand?”_

As Alex sang he made direct eye contact as if he was actually asking Michael ‘why did you choose her?’ unable to hold his gaze Michael looked back to the bar, finding maria’s eyes once again, he could tell that she was also familiar with the song Alex was singing and the fact that he was singing it directly at him.

_“Is that the way we stand?_   
_Were you lying all the time?_   
_Was it just a game to you?”_

Alex knew that his eyes were getting glassy and that everyone could see just how close he was to crying. He knew he had to get through the song and that Michael had to hear him. He is aware of the looks Michael and maria have been exchanging all night and could see the hurt in maria’s eyes. He found he could not really bring himself to care about what she was feeling, tonight was about him.

As Michael tries to avoid Maria's glares. Spinning on his stool he turns all his attention to Alex, telling himself that if Alex is finally willing to let Michael in on his feelings. Well, he was damn sure going to listen.

_“But I'm in so deep_   
_You know I'm such a fool for you_   
_You've got me wrapped around your finger_   
_Do you have to let it linger?_

_Oh, I thought the world of you_   
_I thought nothing could go wrong_   
_But I was wrong, I was wrong_   
_If you, if you could get by_   
_Trying not to lie”_

Making sure to look at maria, Alex continued to sing knowing the anger and sadness was clear on both his face and in his voice.

_“Things wouldn't be so confused_   
_And I wouldn't feel so used”_

Unable to stop herself maria let out a slight gasp as she sees the pain in Alex’s eyes, knowing exactly what he is referring to. Looking towards Michael she sees the exact look in his eyes that she saw in Alex’s. Heartbreak.  
Alex settled his gaze back on Michael and continued laying his heart bare.

_“But you always really knew_   
_I just want to be with you_   
_And I'm in so deep_   
_You know I'm such a fool for you”_

The whole bar was completely captivated by Alex’s performance. Though Alex was entirely unaware of anyone other than Michael as he tried to maintain his composure and finish the song.

_“You've got me wrapped around your finger_   
_Do you have to let it linger?_   
_Do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger?”_

As Alex played the final notes the crowd clapped and cheered, he looked around and could not help but smile as he thanked the crowd and made his way off the stage.  
Before Michael could bring himself back to reality, Alex had made his way off the stage and left the bar. Still Reeling from the song Michael was staring off into the distance trying to understand what had just happened and what it had meant, when he heard maria trying to get his attention.

“Michael. Guerin.. Guerin, look at me”

As he spun around on his stool to face her, she took one look at his face and her heart broke, knowing with just that one look that she had lost him and doubted if she even had him to begin with.  
“What the hell was that?” maria demanded  
Startled, Michael shook his head “I. Nothing...I don't know”  
“Bullshit!” maria sneered, “you said whatever you guys had was over and old news. “That!” she gestured to the stage, “was not nothing”  
“Maria, I don't, I don't know okay. It was over. I chose you; I was tired of it hurting so much, I wanted something easier”. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
“EASIER! What the hell Guerin. You don't choose someone because it's easier.” shaking her head maria took a calming breath “do you still love him?”  
“What… Maria don't, please”  
“Seriously Michael, Do. You. Love. Him.?”  
“YES okay”. Michael blurted out loudly before he could stop himself. “I’ve tried not to, but its Alex. Every time I think we are finally done he just pulls me right back in. Going back to him always feels like a crash landing. But I can’t help it, because its Alex and if in 10 years I haven’t been able to stop loving him I don’t think I ever will”

Maria stands there staring at Michael shocked at how honest he just was. “Michael have you ever thought that it only felt like a crash landing because when you were together and happy it felt like flying? You do not give up on loves like that Michael, you fight to keep flying! She exclaimed. “and by the look of it Alex wants to fight for you”

A flash of hopefulness lit up Michael’s face, maria seen it before he could hide it, “and by the look of it, that’s what you want as well” she told him sadly.  
“maria, what about us” Michael asked in a small shaky voice.  
“there is no more us Michael, I screwed over my best friend for this and apparently pressured him into something he obviously didn’t like.” Silent tears ran down Maria’s face “so it’s over Michael, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t come around for a while, give me some space, you know. Once it is all settled down, we can be friends okay, I don’t want us to lose that.”  
Dropping his head into his hands Michael took a few seconds to breathe and try to force back his unshed tears looking back up he says “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say or what I’m meant to do maria”  
“you go and you fight for him Michael, it might not be easy, and it might hurt but you and I both know that if anyone deserves to be loved unconditionally, its Alex manes. She replied with a sad smile,  
Michael takes out his wallet paying his tab and pulling on his hat. “I really am sorry maria” he says honestly, and with that he walks out the door.

** 2 DAYS LATER **

Alex startles awake to the sound of someone banging on his front door, looking at the time he cannot imagine why someone would be out at the cabin at 2am. He gets up putting on his prosthetic and makes his way to the door. Opening the door Alex is surprised to find a very serious looking Michael Guerin standing there hat in hand.  
“Michael what are you doing out here, what’s going on?”  
“Alex, just listen please, just hear me out okay, let me say what I gotta say and I’ll go” as words kept falling out of Michaels mouth Alex couldn’t help but roll his eyes playfully and gestured for Michael to speak.  
“okay… so... I uh, listen, I…” Michael stuttered  
Alex raised his eyebrows and could not help the smirk forming on his face as he watched Michael get all flustered and stumble over his words. “I am listening Guerin, but you gotta actually say something” he laughed. He took a small step closer and asked in a soft voice “what’s going on Michael?”  
“me and maria are done, we’re over. I should never have started anything with her. After your performance we talked, and it made me realise some stuff. My whole life people have been deciding stuff for me, yeah, nothing has ever been about what I want, and I just accepted that. I didn’t think I was worth much of anything really, so why bother. But I’m done with that Alex”. Taking a deep breath and looking into Alex’s eyes. “I love you Alex manes” he said with an easy smile.  
Seeing the smile on Alex’s face Michael kept going. “I love you and I think that you might still love me, or at least I really hope you do” he said with a chuckle.  
“I do” Alex blurted out interrupting Michael mid speech, both men could not help but let out nervous laughter as if they could not control their happiness.  
“okay... okay good, that’s good”. “I’m gonna be good for you Alex, I promise just stick with me. I’m gonna prove to you that we can be good for each other”, Michael paused looking a little unsure “if ... if that’s what you want, if not I’ll go, just say the word I’ll understand I..”  
“Michael stop, just slow down, of course I want you I never look away and I never want to, okay. I love you, but your right we do need to be good for each other. So that means we go slow”. Nodding along Michael takes a step forward, “can I hug you please” he asks nervously. “I’d just really like to”  
Alex pulls him into his chest before Michael can even finish the question. They stood there for what felt like hours, neither man wanting to let go. Eventually Michael felt Alex move to adjust the weight on his leg, he stepped back, apology already on his tongue. “its fine Michael, it doesn’t hurt”, Alex got out before he could form his words. As Michael looked at Alex, he could not help but glance at the clock on the wall behind Alex showing it was past 3am. “shit, Alex I didn’t realise the time, I’m so sorry. I’m gonna go okay, let you get your beauty sleep” Michael tried to joke.  
Alex felt his smile fall “oh yeah. Uhh. Of course. Sorry”  
Michael realised his mistake instantly seeing Alex’s face change and his walls come up. “Alex no, I didn’t mean it like that. I’ll be back, you can’t get rid of me now” he smiled and took Alex’s hands looking him in the eyes. “I’m going to date the hell outta you private. We are gonna go slow and I’m gonna be the man you deserve.”  
Alex just nodded his head and agreed with him because taking in the tears steadily running down his face, he knew if he tried to speak, he would completely break down.  
Michael smiled and softly wiped away his tears, leaning in and gently kissing his cheek before stepping away. “I’ll see you tomorrow private” he said with the tip of his hat he made his way to the truck. As he started up the engine and was about to drive away he took one last look at the cabin, unable to stop himself he lets out a small chuckle at just how happy he is when he sees Alex still there leaning against the door watching him with a smile brighter than the sun, he gave a final nod towards Alex and set off down the dirt road.

The next morning Alex woke up and couldn’t help but smile as he remembered last night’s events, he let out a happy little noise and preceded to bury his face in his pillow as he tried to contain his happiness. Eventually he got up and went about his morning routine, just as he was making his coffee he heard a noise outside, moving to the window, he let his smile take over his face as he made his way out to the porch. There he was, the love of his life, Michael Guerin, tools scattered around him as he worked on a fence Alex had not even realised was damaged. Alex stands and watches Michael work while he finishes his coffee, eventually shaking himself he forces himself back inside to continue his morning. Knowing there is only a small amount of work he needs to work through today he decides to take his laptop and work out on the porch. “it’s a nice day” he tries to convince himself as if that is the reason he wants to work outside and not that the porch gives him the perfect view to watch Michael work.  
Alex gets consumed by his work and suddenly a few hours had passed by, looking up he spots Michael watching him while leaning against the porch railing.  
“howdy private” Michael said in his best cowboy drawl  
Alex just shook his head fondly “hey Michael, you do know that you don’t have to fix stuff for me, right? I didn’t even realise that fence was broken”  
Michael responds somewhat nervously “its fine, I like fixing things, keeps my hands busy ya know”  
“alright, you done for the day?” “the least I can do if offer you a cold beer after all your hard work” Alex motioned for Michael to follow him inside.

Two hours later, a few beers and a lot of talking finds them sitting together on the porch watching the sun set. Standing, Michael grabs his hat looking to Alex “well I’d better get going, I really enjoyed hanging out with you today Alex” he finished quietly.  
“I really liked it too, Michael. Thanks again for fixing the fence”  
“no problem”. Taking a step forward Michael leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Alex’s cheek, “see ya later, private”. Placing his hat on his head he turns and leaves.

Things continued like that for a couple of weeks, Michael would turn up at the cabin, sometimes he’d do repairs around the property and sometimes him and Alex would just sit around talking for hours and other times they would just sit in silence together, neither man needing to speak as they took the comfort in each other’s company.  
There were dates at the crash down, they would go to the drive in and see a movie together or they would just take michaels truck out into the desert and lay cuddled up together talking, listening to music and staring up at the stars.

Alex was sitting in bed thinking about how amazing the last couple of weeks have been, and how happy he was. Him and Michael had gone out tonight, their night was full of happiness and laughter. Michael had dropped him home and walked him to his door leaving him with his trademark kiss on his cheek and the look of love in his eyes.

The next morning Alex woke to the sound of his alarm. Lately Alex had found himself waking up happier each morning, no longer dreading what terrible things could happen throughout the day, he woke up feeling hopeful for what the day may bring.  
Working through his morning PT and exercises, Alex caught his reflection in the mirror, “today is going to be a good day” he smiled as he whispered to himself.  
As he was finishing cleaning up after his breakfast and making a second cup of coffee, he looks out the window noticing someone out by the woodpile. Knowing who it was instantly Alex lets a smile consume his face. Grabbing his coffee, he heads out to the porch to get a better view.  
Alex was Leaning against the railing sipping his coffee while he watched Michael chop up firewood. When without warning Michael drops the axe and strips off his shirt using it to wipe away the sweat on his face and then tucking it in the back of his jeans that were riding dangerously low on his hips.  
Alex could not help but let out a loud wolf whistle, which had Michael looking up immediately, eyes finding Alex. “morning private, have a good night?”  
“one of the best actually” Alex replied with an easy smile. “what brings you out here so early Michael?”  
“thought I’d come chop some wood for you, cold fronts coming through”  
“did you need to be shirtless to chop the wood Guerin?” Alex teased,  
“nah, that’s just for you private” Michael replied with a wink.  
Alex just laughed and stepped off the porch quickly closing the distance between them, Michael dropped the axe once again and took the few steps to meet Alex.  
They crashed into each other and met with a kiss so full of love and understanding that cosmic did not even come close to defining it.

_And just like that two boys who had never had love or a place to call home crash landed into each other with so much love and happiness they both knew they had found their forever home._


End file.
